Unbreakable Bonds
by KiraAlexxa23
Summary: "We're brothers, Nii-san," Yukio said quietly to Rin, touching his cheek. "But, it doesn't change how I feel. This love I have for you."
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable Bonds

A Rin Okumura x Yukio Okumura Fan Fiction

Chapter 1: Death of a Father, Death of Humanity

The dictionary term of lost as no longer in the possession, care, or control of someone or something. This can also mean something that is no longer in existence. But, did lost even begin to cover what Rin was feeling at this moment? So much had happened in the past few hours. A whirlwind of tragic events. He was a demon. He and his human twin brother Yukio were born the sons of Satan. Father Fujimoto, the man he thought was his real father, laid dead on the wooden floor of the monastery they called home. Covered head to toe in his own blood, two fingers tore off his left hand. And, it was all his fault.

There was no way around it. No agrument to persuade the favor in his direction. He caused his old man to lose self control. He was just so angry with him, with everything around him. He honestly didn't mean it when he yelled, 'Don't ever act like my father again!' They were empty words of a confused boy. Words he wished he was able to take back.

He should have listened. Run away from home and never return. He should have never questioned the geezer. But, it wasn't in Rin's nature to do something without knowing the cause. And because of that one stupid reason, Satan possessed his father and killed himself to save him.

Rin felt his new extremity curl itself in accord to his depression. A tail, black with a furry curled tip. It took a moment for him to realize that he was truly a demon. He pulled the Kurikara, the demon slaying blade that sealed his true powers within it's sheath. The old man told him to never pull it if he wanted to stay human. He threw that thought out when he tried to save his old man and himself from being dragged into Gehenna, the realm of demons.

He gave a hollow laugh thinking about these events. He was now a monster, the demon everyone around him thought he was. It was fitting. Only a monster could cause this much pain and destruction. He had a reason that no matter where he went now, more death was to follow.

But, nothing scared him more that the reaction of his little brother. His precious, sensitive Yukio. He was the only person he had left. But, he doubted he would be once he learned the truth. No, he didn't need to know the truth. He would lie through his now fanged teeth if it meant to keep his brother at his side. He would protect him from the monsters, including himself, like he did when they were youngers. Only these monsters were demons and not school bullies.

He glanced back at Father Fujimoto. It was pitiable seeing such a brave man in that state. The tears already rolling down his face continued. Painful, gut wretching sobs escaped his body. He didn't deserve to live. Life was a luxury that befitted someone far more worthy than he.

He crawled over to his dead father's side and laid his head on his heart. He half expected to hear a soft, steady beat resounding from his chest. But, he heard nothing. Nothing but the sound of his sobs. "Daddy... Daddy, I'm so sorry! I would take it all back if I could!" He clung to his body like a child would to his favorite toy. A tight embrace unbreakable by any means.

Unbeknown to Rin's knowledge, Yukio watched this scene unfold. Silent tears fell from light blue irises. His father was dead. But, that wasn't causing this release of emotion. It was his brother. Never before had he seen him so broken, so vunerable. He pained him more than words could describe to see him cry. Rin never cried. He always wore a smile on his face, despite the situation. That beautiful, full toothed smile he so loved.

He walked over to his brother and kneeled beside him. Fingers rubbed his back for comfort. What else could he do? To say? There was nothing.

Rin felt the movement on his back and looked up at Yukio. Blood shot sapphire meeting teary aquamarine. He slowly rose from his chest and pulled him into his arms. He cried into Yukio's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Yukio!"

He let out a soft sob. This was killing him inside. "Don't be, Nii-san..." He held his head close to his shoulder, one hand running through his shaggy, black hair. This was all he could do for him. Was it enough?


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreakable Bonds

A Rin Okumura x Yukio Okumura Fan Fiction

Chapter 2: The Funeral Melody

_'Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.' - Norman Cousins_

What is it like being truly alone? It was a feeling Yukio had never felt before until now. A grinding pain constantly tearing at his heart as if it was stuck between two slow motion gears. It was the worst possible feeling anyone could imagine and then some. And yet, this was all he felt the last three days. His father was dead. The man he inspired to be like. His hero. Gone forever.

As the early morning rain lightly tapped against his window, he glanced over to the bed on the other side of the room. On most days, his brother was sleeping soundly there in some stretched out position with drool rolling down his chin. But, not since their father died. In fact, he hadn't seen Rin since that night. He desperately searched for him the moment he realized it. It was no use. He was nowhere to be found.

Rin's absence was causing this unrelenting pain in his heart. He slowly discovered this as the days dragged on. He had never went a day without his brother. And now, he's gone three. It was torture. The one time he needed him and he ran away. Left him alone with nothing much his own pain and sorrow. Would he ever return?

He had his reasons not to. Unknown to Rin, Yukio knew that his demon nature had been awakened. He saw it the moment he found him the last their father died. Was he trying to protect him by disappearing? Because he was only making it worse. He wanted his brother back. To hold each other and make their shared pain go away, if only for a brief moment.

He finally rose out of bed and sluggishly took off his clothes. He stared at the suit hanging on the door. Today was his father's funeral, an extremely hard pill to swallow. He grabbed it off the hanger and started buttoning up the shirt. Rin had to come back for this. He seriously wouldn't miss something this important, right?

When all the pieces were on, he walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Deep purple bags were under his eyes, etched into ghost white skin. All the stress and worry had caused extreme lack of sleep. It was also making him sick. He was constantly puking these last few days. He looked and felt like the living dead. But, he had to mask all this for everyone today. No one would see him so fragile. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face quickly with cold water. That made it somewhat better. As he turned off the sink, he grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face.

As he walked into the monastery, a rare sound could be heard from the floor. A piano playing, its melody's depressing and heart wrenching. Someone was playing the old instrument in the underground cellar. But who? Yukio ran to the door that led to the cellar and started down the stairs. Who the hell would be down here and why? There was nothing valuable in here.

He gasped once finding out the source. It was Rin, his precious big brother wearing his only suit, whose fingers pushed off this harmony, silent tears falling from his eyes. This imagery was wrong. This wasn't the Rin he loved. Where was the Rinwhose infectious, full toothed smile made his heart flutter? This was another person entirely. And it was breaking his heart. "Nii-san..." he whispered to himself.

It was loud enough for Rin to hear. Fingers reverted from the keys. He turned in panic. Oh God, Yukio looked horrible. So frail, so sickly. Tears were forming in hisaquamarine eyes. He sat there, stunned by the state his little brother was in. "Yukio.."

Emotions of angry and loneliness welled up inside Yukio. He needed to let them out before he exploded. "Where the hell have you been! You can't just run off and disappear like that! Especially not right now! Do you even know what's happening today!"

Yukio never yelled at him, no matter what. It threw Rin for a loop. But, he deserved all of it. "I've been throughout town, sleeping here during the night. And yes, I know what's happening today. And I'm not going."

"You can't not go to your father's funeral!"

"Yes, I can." He couldn't face his father's grave, knowing full and well he had caused his death. He refused to put himself through that. "You should go." His fingers slowly began to play the melody from before.

"Damn it Rin, stop this right now! Loathing isn't helping either of us! You're coming to the funeral and that's final!"

This was accelerating fast. If this kept up, punches might be thrown. But, either of them wanted that. "Yukio, calm down. Sit down beside me. Let's talk." He sounded like he was pleading.

Yukio listened and sat down on the bench beside him. His emotions were draining him of all energy. It was all too much. His head leaned against his. He stared atRin's fingers moving across the keys that composed this beautifully sad melody. "I didn't know you played, Nii-san. You're quite good."

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Thanks. No one knew until now. When I found this old thing years old, I snuck down here in the middle of the night and taught myself to play. I guess you could call it my hidden passion."

"You should go to the funeral, even if for a few moments. Enough to pay your respects to Father. It's what he would want." He was practically begging him at this point. He needed Rin to get through this day.

Rin was silent for a few moments. Could he really do this? Could he really face the damage he's done? But seeing Yukio like this proved to him he had to go. His little brother was hurting. And, it was his job to protect him from pain, physical and emotional. "...I'll go."

The barest of smiles came across Yukio's face as he stood up, taking his brother's hand inside his. A touch of utter support for each other. They would get through this pain together. Because they were the only thing each other had left.

* * *

><p>A phone call made. An eccentric man dressed in white. Mephisto Pheles was his name. Options. Be killed, flee, or suicide. Suicide did sound nice but he refused to hurt Yukio any more that he already had. So, he made his own choice. He would become an Exorcist. He would kick Satan's ass.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Unbreakable Bonds

A Rin Okumura x Yukio Okumura Fanfiction

Chapter 3: The Comforts of Night

Rin made a deal with Mephisto in regards of when he started his exorcist training. He would begin when Yukio left for school, giving him three days after the funeral to insure he was well. He thought Mephisto would disregard the idea and push him straight into training. But the clown just smiled and said, "I understand. I have a younger brother too."

He couldn't imagine what his brother looked like. Mephisto was some crazy mix of a clown and the Mad Hatter. His brother might have bunny ears and wear a pink sparkling suit. Not that it was any of his business.

When Mephisto said his final goodbyes, Rin rushed to find Yukio. With only a few days until they would be seperated again, he didn't want to leave his side. It wasn't long before his eyes located him. He looked so broken, so defeated in the heavy downpour of rain. Tears were rolling down his face. Even Yukio, who locked all his emotions inside, couldn't mask the pain he was feeling. And it was all his fault.

It took Yukio a few moments to see his brother standing there in the haze of his tears. The rain wasn't helping either. He instantly clung to him. His head buried into his shoulder, letting out heartaching sobs.

Rin placed a hand on his head while the other arm wrapped around his waist. He was fighting off the urge to also coil his tail around him. He just wanted to hold him as close as he could possibly can. He felt himself start to cry. Would these tears ever stops.

A thumb wiped away the liquid pouring out of his eyes. "Nii-san, please don't cry. I thought you would be strong for the both of us."

He was trying to be. He really was. But, he was carrying so much guilt over all this. He was barely able to hold himself together. But for Yukio, he needed to be strong. He doubted he would make it if he wasn't. He sucked up all the remaining tears left in him. "I will be. I promise. Let's go back home."

Yukio's hand slipped into his own as they began the walk to the monastery. It was natural, almost like breathing. They had been doing this since they were young. When everything was going wrong, this embrace was enough to get them through.

The walk back was silent. But the silence wasn't awkward. They both were soaking up the leftover emotions of the funeral. Words wasn't needed to understand that. Occasionly, they would shift the positions of their fingers. Each time they did, a little smirk appeared on Yukio's face. He enjoyed the difference of temperature of their hands. Ice cold against warm fire.

Once back inside, Rin immediately parted ways and ran off for their bedroom. He wanted to jump out of the monkey suit as soon as possible. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped on his usual night wear. He honestly didn't care that his clothes were spawled all over the floor. He would clean it later.

He headed for the kitchen, despite not being hungry. He wasn't in the mood for eating. Yukio was there, holding out a cup of green tea for him. He just smiled and took the cup. The sensation on his skin was new. Usually his hands would be burning after a few seconds of holding the cup. Now, it was a bit cold.

He laid his head on his shoulder and slowly drank his tea. Yukio's hand ruffled his hair every so often, a gesture he didn't mind. He whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem, Nii-san." A smile broke onto his face. His beloved brother was slowly coming back to him. And that made him happier than anyone could imagine.

When he finished, the twins spent the rest of the day doing the household chores. Rin cleaned all the rooms while Yukio took care of the laundry. A sense of normality came over them. What this the first step of moving on?

Before they realized it, day had turned into night. The rain had stopped pouring. A full moon could be seen overhead. A truly beautiful night. Yukio, now dressed for bed, questioned, "You're been staring out the window for a while now. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just looking outside. It's nice out."

"It is. Do you want to sleep out in the yard tonight then?"

A full toothed smile appeared on Rin's face. His heart fluttered a little. When they were little during summer, they would often sleep outside in a shared sleeping bag. They talked about the future. Their hopes and dreams. And sometimes they just counted the stars until they fell asleep. Although they hadn't done this in years, maybe it was a good idea now.

Yukio grabbed a freshly washed blanket and headed outside, Rin following close behind. The sky was dotted with thousands of bright stars surrounding the moon. Rin laid on the wet grass and patted the spot next to him. Yukio quickly joined him, placing the blanket over them.

Yukio set his glasses off to the side and nettled his head on Rin's chest. His steady heartbeat sounded in his ears. It was pleasant to listen to, a sort of lullaby for him. His eyes drifted close within minutes.

"Yukio, do me a favor."

His voice startled him awake. "Yes?"

"Promise me you'll complete your dream of becoming a doctor."

"Nii-san, why are you saying this all of the sudden?"

Rin smirked, "Because I want you to be happy. Through all this, I want you to do what you love."

Yukio returned his smile. "I promise I will. And can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone."

He wanted to confess everything that happened with Mephisto. That staying by his side wasn't possible anymore. He was dangerous. A monster even. But, he didn't have the heart to tell him. He just whispered, "I promise."

A few moments later, Yukio fell asleep content. Rin held him tightly against him, wishing he could stay with him forever as he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Authur's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy with work and got a new computer. Thank you for all the kind reviews.<p>

I have a Tumblr in case you wanted to ask me questions about my writing and story updates: .com

I also have a Rin RP blog if you ever wanted to ask the Rin in this fic questions, along with various prose: .com)


End file.
